February 2020
TO BE WORKED ON. Timeline February 2nd: '''Jack would come back from a 5 day break off the internet by tweeting "My mind has been at ease ever since I've decided to ignore everything related to drama. I don't feel depressed or paranoid anymore." '''February 3rd: Jack reuploads his "TCS's Use of FALSE CONSCIOUSNESS" journal on DeviantArt. February 4th: '''Jack opens a poll on his DeviantArt announcing that "I have decided to not post any future GMOD posters I make on Steam anymore. However, should I post on DeviantArt now?" '''February 5th: '''Jack would release 2 photos of Garry's Mod art on his DeviantArt account. Which would mainly revolve around Rudy, with one being called "Play A Volta!" and "Rudy gives Reenacting a try!" He would later post on his DeviantArt that he got accepted into college, with him pinning a tweet saying "I GOT ACCEPTED INTO COLLEGE TODAY!!! HUZZAH!!!" He would end the day by commenting on the discussion post on the wiki saying "Why must you make me feel like I have FUCKING CAMERAS watching my every move on the internet? You really have nothing better to do if you resort to making an ENTIRE 'Fandom Wiki' to share to practically everyone you come across. Stop breathing down my neck, if you would." He would also post a tweet saying "'Your reputation will be over soon, Jacktropolis!' OHOHOHOH, you're highly mistaken. On the contrary, me and my reputation are doing JUST FINE, thank you." '''February 7th: pm58790 uploads a screenshot of Da Pinks with Jack's shrink machine now salvaged. '''February 8th: '''Jack tweets "What's that? Oh, I'm sorry. I can't hear you over how lovely my relationship is with @RSGamerVA, nor do I even care enough to fight you haters and trolls anymore. Mind your own business for once, creeps!" 4 hours later, Jack was mentioned in a meme by Oscar the Squid, explaining Judgement Day in a nutshell. Jack would respond to this tweet by saying "Oh piss off, you troglodyte." and would give the middle finger emoji. Following this, he blocks Oscar the Squid on Twitter. Jack posted a status update on his DeviantArt later that day by asking his brain-dead fans, "Honest opinions about me. Go on, tell me what you really think about me." As of now, not a single comment addresses The Lori Incident or other things Jack has done. His paranoia is starting to take a toll on him when Mega MattMann reuploads his "(RantishExpose) Let's Talk About Jacktropolis." video on YouTube and reported his video for the second time. '''February 11th: '''Jack would surprise everyone by releasing yet again another Discord server for everyone to join. He would post about it on the community tab of his youtube channel saying "If you noticed, there is a new Discord icon on my banner. Yes, that's right. I have a NEW DISCORD SERVER! After all of this waiting, I feel that the time is right to open it to my fanbase! https://discord.gg/dvbpPbk﻿" Category:Timeline